


Stood Up

by BirdOfHermes



Series: Under Pressure [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Consent Play, Date Night, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fights, Hate Sex, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Rants, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Loki stands Frosty up on a very important date. Can he make it up to her? Part of my Loki/Reader Under Pressure series. Takes place after "Gamble."
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader
Series: Under Pressure [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250417
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story.
> 
> I got a second job delivering groceries and saved up entire paychecks to be able to afford to fly from Atlanta to New York and see Betrayal on Broadway. I see the show. It's amazing. I go outside to the stage door and stand in the freezing cold weather for an hour and a half. Charlie Cox and Zawe Ashton come out and sign Playbills.
> 
> But Tom Hiddleston DOES NOT.
> 
> That's right. 
> 
> Tom Hiddleston stood me up on my pre-birthday weekend trip to New York to see his play.
> 
> So this is my extremely petty way of dealing with it all. You're welcome, I guess.

_You’re the only one I’d be with ‘til the end_

_When I come undone, you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_And I don’t want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don’t want to talk about it_

_And I don’t want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don’t want to talk about it_

_‘Cause I’m in love with you_

_-“Fall to Pieces” by Avril Lavigne_

It was Saturday night and I was the angriest person in all of New York.

The door to my apartment swished opened and closed. I heard heavy footsteps approaching the kitchen where I stood, sleeves rolled up, suds clinging to my forearms as I washed dishes. The floorboards squeaked and then a concerned, velvet voice of an alien bastard spoke to me from the doorway. “Hello, darling.”

I didn’t respond. I couldn’t. Not when I was this angry. Words were acid on my tongue. I just kept washing the bowl I’d eaten nearly the whole pint of chocolate-caramel ice cream out of.

Loki, God of Mischief, didn’t take the hint. Instead, he tried to wrap his arms around me and kiss me, but I shook him off roughly and turned my face so his lips grazed my cheek. He sighed. “Darling, I know you’re upset—”

“I’m not upset.”

He eyed me in disbelief. “You’re not upset?”

“No,” I said with a derisive laugh. “Upset is when Tony eats all the chocolate out of the shared snack drawer. Upset is when the Quinjet blows a tire before takeoff. Upset is when I spill red wine on my favorite pair of jeans.”

I turned my head and glared at him with every ounce of malice in my body. “I am _way_ past upset.”

“If you would just allow me to explain—”

I grabbed the sprayer from the faucet and unleashed a jet-stream of water right into his Asgardian face.

Loki jerked away, his mouth falling open in surprise, too stunned to say anything. “Explain what?” I demanded. “Explain how I listened to you wheedle on about the art exhibit being some of the only Asgardian treasures left in the universe and how you were dying to go, so I made arrangements for us to go on a private fucking tour of the museum after calling in a massive favor and spending a ludicrous amount of money, only to find myself standing outside in the fucking thirty degree weather for an hour and a half waiting on my goddamn boyfriend who is an alien from a highly advanced society who somehow magically forgot how to use a phone or astral projection to tell me something happened and he couldn’t make it.”

“I—”

I squirted him in the face again. “I’m not fucking finished, Loki. Not only did you miss this important date that I went through so much trouble to arrange for you, but it is half past fucking midnight when you stroll through that door without telling me if you are okay. For all I know, one of your numerous enemies descended from a wormhole in the sky and snatched you up and you’re lying dead in a ditch somewhere. You let me worry about you for literally hours. Fucking _hours._ After I specifically reminded you over and over again about tonight. You know I hate coming into New York at night. You know that I worry about you when you don’t call. You know that this was supposed to finally be our date night after we’ve been so busy the past several weeks. You know how much I love you. And you _didn’t fucking call.”_

I threw the sprayer back in the sink, not caring as it scattered droplets all over my floor. “Do you know how unimportant that makes me feel, Loki? Do you know how callous it makes you look? I dressed up for you. I went the extra mile for you, trying to make sure that you would get to do something that mattered to you because I care about you. There were things I wanted to say—needed to say—things I wanted to show you. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and now it’s gone. Don’t come in here and act like you’ll just smooth this over with a cavalier smile and a wink. This night was important to me, goddamn you. It’s not about the date. It’s not about the city. It’s about you being a prince and thinking that a Midgardian woman doesn’t warrant you taking the time to let me know where you are instead of worrying about you all night long.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “We’re not equals. I know we aren’t. But if you can’t at least find some simple respect for me, then I have nothing else to say to you, Loki.”

Damning silence fell. I was breathing hard by now, my shoulders rising and falling as the slowly building frustration had poured out all at once, scalding hot like the water in the sink.

Loki reached up and wiped the water off his face, his expression placid as the surface of a lake. He studied me for a painful several seconds. “I have an explanation, but it is not sufficient, so I will not offer it to you. I have done you a great misdeed tonight. I will not dismiss your feelings. I acknowledge what you have gone through in my absence and I offer my most sincere apologies for the damage I have done. I know how deeply you care for me, darling. You are kind and considerate and patient. Courting me has challenged you and yet you have exceeded every single expectation. Where other women have faltered, you have flourished. There is not a day that goes by that I do not reflect over how important you are to me. I cannot give you back the time I wasted, so instead, I ask that you allow me to make up for it.”

He took a cautious step towards me. I didn’t move. Then another. And another. Slowly, he took my hands. I didn’t pull away. “Let me be good to you, darling. Let me show you that I can be good to you.”

“You’re not going to solve this with sex.”

He gave me a faint smile. “At least let me try.”

I snorted in spite of myself. “Typical.”

“You mean more to me than simply your body,” he said softly. “However, I have noticed you understand my feelings more clearly in a physical sense. Touch has power. It always has for us. I do not seek to pacify you. I seek to comfort you. To remind you that your efforts are noticed and appreciated.”

He slid his hand across my stomach where a large scar lay beneath my sweatshirt. “As I did when I nearly lost you.”

Raw emotions bubbled up to the surface at the mention of the incident that nearly cost me my life. I’d been with part of the team destroying a Hydra base and I’d taken a shot that had almost killed me. Loki and I reached a new chapter in our relationship after that. It wasn’t as if we didn’t know that as Avengers we’d be put in mortal peril on a daily basis. It had just been an ugly reminder that while I was an enhanced individual with ice magic, Loki was still an immortal and someday he would have to watch me die. Or, even worse, I might have to watch him die.

During that terrifying ordeal, we’d made love in a way that we hadn’t before. Our sex prior to that was mostly lustful gratification, but that time, it had been so tender and heartfelt. So gentle. Loki hesitated to treat me sweetly at times. It was a knee-jerk reaction to want to keep distance between himself and someone he cared for. It meant he could lose them if he let them in. But I’d pretty much bashed a hole in the wall around his heart and planted my flag. He couldn’t hide from me anymore than I could hide from him.

“Low blow,” I muttered hoarsely.

Loki rubbed my belly. “All’s fair in love and war.”

He kissed the spot below my right ear and whispered something he almost never said to me.

“Please.”

I could later blame the Molotov cocktail of emotions I’d been feeling after he stood me up. My will power buckled. I’d been on edge all day long. He’d made me so furious and yet all I wanted to do was curl up against him, relieved he’d come home to me again, for there could be some day he wouldn’t.

A shaky breath left me at that utterance. “Okay.”

Loki linked our fingers and led me to my bedroom.

He shut the door and stood in front of me. I’d always internally debated the true color of Loki’s eyes, as silly as it sounded. Blue and green intertwined, constantly fighting for dominance, like roiling waves of the ocean. I stared into their depths and could see that he was truly apologetic, that there had been something that kept him from me, but he was right. It didn’t matter. He had miscalculated. He’d thought me stronger than I was. I was still just human underneath all my abilities. Just a girl.

He pressed our foreheads together, his voice low and soft. “May I kiss you, my love?”

I weighed his words for a moment. “If I said no, would you honor it?”

“It would be agonizing,” he confessed, running his fingers lightly up and down my arms. “But yes.”

“Mm. Good to know. Yes, you may kiss me.”

Loki wasted no time capturing my lips in a long, slow, passionate kiss. He licked them lightly, coaxing my mouth open wider, his breath quickening gradually. When next he spoke, his voice was rough with need. “May I undress you?”

I fought not to sound eager. “Yes.”

However, he didn’t do like usual, drawing my arms up to take off my shirt.

He knelt before me.

My jaw almost unhinged from my skull.

I managed not to gawk at him, but I nearly toppled over in shock as Loki sunk to one knee and gripped my pajama pants to tug them off. He locked eyes with me the entire time. A sweltering blush rushed up from my neck and consumed my face at the knowledge of what he was implying.

He pushed the hem of my sweatshirt up and kissed my navel, finding the edge of my scar with his tongue and ever so gently tracing its shape. I shivered and gripped twin handfuls of his dark hair to stay steady as he spread slow, warm kisses over the diagonal pattern of torn flesh. I’d also inherited faster healing from the alien power that changed me, but it would be years before my scars faded, if they ever did. I’d been pretty self-conscious about them, but Loki had insisted on reminding me that they were a part of who I was and not to be ashamed of them.

Loki guided me to sit on the edge of the bed and rolled my panties off, still just on one knee, spreading my thighs open to him. He propped my legs onto his shoulders and met my gaze again. “May I worship at your temple, darling?”

A silvery thread of arousal slipped down my spine. I gripped the bedspread to steady myself and licked my lips, my mouth dry in anticipation. “Yes, you may.”

He let his warm breath curl over my pelvis first and then drew his tongue lightly over me from end to end. He kissed my spot before venturing down to me again. My fingers curled around the thick comforter as pleasure unfurled like a sunflower inside me. The tightness at my center, in my chest, relaxed at the familiarity of his touch. I was wet in seconds, biting my lower lip to stifle the first round of moans.

Loki ran his fingers down my outer thighs and then trailed them inward, petting me as his tongue lapped and teased. He broke away enough to bite at the sensitive skin and I twitched, my spine arching, but I refused to say his name. I knew he wanted me to, the ego maniac, even though I was mad at him. He gave me two kiss marks, one on each thigh, then pushed until I tilted back onto the bed, lying flat. He pushed my sweatshirt higher and then lost his hands beneath it, palming my breasts. I writhed as his hot mouth descended again, this time his tongue slipping into me completely. I cried out, clutching at the covers for stability in vain. Loki tickled my nipples gently and then stroked those long fingers down my body in a never-ending cycle as he fucked me with his lips and tongue, the filthy slick sound of sucking only driving me closer to an orgasm.

Loki dragged his hand down the center of my stomach and then carefully thumbed my clit, leaving the weight of his palm against me. I mewled helplessly at his torturous pace, but I still wouldn’t say his name for him. A knot at my center tightened more and more with every stroke of his tongue, threatening to snap any second. I would go mad if he didn’t release me soon.

Which was why the bastard switched places between his tongue and hand.

His fingers traveled down and slipped into me.

His tongue spelled out my name on my clit.

I melted.

My head rolled back and an undignified “unngh!” escaped my parched throat as Loki sent me spiraling off the edge into decadent oblivion. I convulsed and squirmed on my bed, coming hard on his fingers and mouth, shamelessly loud. Loki purred as he felt it and did not stop, only slowing his fingers and mouth on me until he’d eased me into the afterglow. I couldn’t move a muscle for several lovely minutes, too zonked out on the pleasure.

Loki closed those big hands over my hips and scooted me up the bedspread to rest comfortably. The bed pitched under his weight as he placed a knee on it and kissed his way up my body one inch at a time, pushing the sweatshirt higher and higher until he eventually tugged it off me inside out. He planted his hands on either side of my naked form, his pupils enormous, his huge, spindly frame singing all over with tension from holding back. He wanted to ravage me right now. It filled me with pride.

“May I undress?” Loki whispered from inches away.

“Why?” I asked, strictly just to delay him a little more.

“I wish to feel my flesh against yours.” He sighed gently and dragged his gaze down over me from head to toe. “I wish to feel that heavenly warmth of your soft skin. There is not an inch of you I do not want to put my mouth on right now. You make me ache for you. You make me hunger for you.”

“Then wouldn’t that be rewarding you after you upset me?”

“I am making amends, my love. Tonight is not about my pleasure, only yours. However, it has been my experience that you feel more pleasure with me naked than clothed.”

I pursed my lips. “A likely story.”

“I will do, or not do, whatever you ask.” He lowered his dark lashes over his glittering eyes. “Whatever you command, my goddess.”

I stifled an indulgent moan of arousal. Oh, God, he’d never said that to me before and it made me want to tear him limb from limb with how much I wanted to fuck him. My voice came out ragged. “Take those fucking clothes off right now, you bastard.”

Loki smirked and pushed up on his knees. He undid his tunic, the shirt below it, his trousers, kicked off the boots while I watched hungrily. Slightly damp, glowing ivory skin greeted me. Fucking hell, I’d never wanted anything more in my life than him right now. The anger somehow just melded with the lust.

Loki climbed over me, naked and glorious, those wild eyes all for me. I felt high as a kite as his hard muscles pressed me into the bed, somehow trapped, somehow free at the same time.

He brushed my hair away from my cheek, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. “May I fuck you, darling?”

“Yes,” I whispered back. “Fuck me, Loki. Fuck me deep. Fuck me hard. Fuck me until I stop hating you.”

He kissed me then, roughly, shuddering from the weight of my words. “As you wish, my goddess.”

What followed from an outside perspective probably looked somewhere between a wrestling match and two ravenous wolves tearing each other to pieces.

There were times when Loki could be so gentle it amazed me. This wasn’t one of those times.

He pinned me underneath him and fucked me inside out.

I fought him just because I could, just because it helped release the tension that had piled up inside me, just because it made me let me feel less helpless. He adapted to every one of my movements, knowing exactly how and where to counter me, forcing me to take his cock in the most deliciously frustrating way possible. I usually didn’t try for the rough stuff, but I let him have it this time. I bit and clawed at him, raking my nails across his pale, perfect skin since I knew I’d never be able to leave a mark, only that he’d be able to feel what he’d done to me. Loki loved every second of my passion, my pain, my anger, my sorrow, and fed on it, using it as fuel as he pounded into my sopping wet cunt so hard the bed smashed against the wall in rhythm. I felt myself bruising in spots and didn’t give a single shit. I hate-fucked him as hard as he hate-fucked me.

He forced my arms down against the bed, holding them in place, every thrust so deep and so hard, right where I wanted him inside me. He bit my throat, licking the mark it left, his velvet voice crawling from his lips in a harsh growl. “Come. You want it. You need it. Take it from me.”

I twisted in his grip. “God, fuck you, Loki. Why do you drive me so crazy?”

“Because you do the same to me, woman,” he hissed, pushing up enough to lock eyes with me, his strokes never stopping, only pushing me closer and closer towards _la petite mort_. “At your behest, I would rip the sun from the heavens and break the moon into slivers of silver at your feet. You have my heart in your hands, as cold and hard as the ice you wield, and yet it melts for you every time you look at me. Do what you will to me. Forbid me to come. Make me your slave. I would love you still.”

I kissed him messily, feeling hot tears glide down the sides of my cheeks as I did. “I love you, you impossible, stubborn, arrogant cockwart.”

Loki laughed against my lips. “Well-said, darling. Now come for me.”

His hips ground into me in hypnotic circles, his cock hitting just the right spot as he did it, and I couldn’t last enough second. I flew into my climax at lightspeed, sobbing out his name at long last. Loki groaned out mine in return, but held his place as my sodden inner muscles collapsed around his cock.

“May I come?” he rasped weakly. “May I come, darling?”

“Yes,” I moaned out, my spine arching from the sheer power of how good I felt. “Yes, come for me, Loki.”

He buried his face in my neck, my hair, hammering his way inside me, and then he released everything at once. The heat of his come spilling into me set me off again. I spiraled through another orgasm and hurtled back into the earth’s atmosphere some undeterminable time later, sprawled and sweaty underneath the God of Mischief. As we lay there, entangled, the remaining anger and worry simply dissipated. I savored his touch, his scent, his desire to be near me. It would never be smooth sailing with an immortal, but this was close enough to a sense of peace.

“Forgive me, darling,” Loki whispered, nearly too quiet for me to hear it.

I sighed and tugged him up enough to look at me, brushing that wily hair out of his eyes. “Just this once. After all, you’re only human.”

Loki scowled at me. “You take that back, woman.”

I grinned and kissed him. “Never.”

FIN


End file.
